The World is Blind
by Office-LOver
Summary: Pavel Chekov rescues a young blind girl Willow and finds his first love. Please read
1. Mees Villow

**So this is a little story about our lovely Chekov! He's absolutely adorable and I just want to squeeze him! lol **

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please read and review. No flames please. Also, I've just seen the recent Star Trek movie so if anything is wrong my Star Trek universe then just tell me! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Willow**

Willow stumbled as they shoved her into the cell, making her fall to the stone cold ground. Her hands scrapped against the ground, drawing blood. She smelled it before she felt it, drawing her hands up and pressing them against her tattered pants to stop them from bleeding to much. It hurt, but it wasn't much to the other things she had felt over the last 16 years.

She felt around slowly after her hands had stopped bleeding. She slowly crawled forward, trying to find her blanket and pillow. It was the middle of the day, light shining through the small, barred window in her room. It was a bit harder to see when you were blind though.

She felt something soft, a lot softer than her scratch cloth she called a blanket. She grabbed a hold of the cloth, tugging slightly to find that it wouldn't move. She slowly felt more of it, her hand wrapping around something soft and warm. She instantly realized it was a wrist.

Willow jerked her hand back as though she was burned, whimpering slightly. God, please don't let one of them be back. Please don't let them be playing games with the blind girl again. She held her breath, waiting for a kick to the head or for it to jerk her up and slam her against the wall. But all she heard was a soft breathing. She sucked in a deep breath, summoning her courage as she reached back out for who or whatever this breathing thing was. She felt up the wrist, touching lightly until she found the creatures chest. It felt human as she began to touch it's face. Human nose, human lips, human eyes, human ears and soft hair.

Anther slave?

That was the only conclusion she could come up with. She felt a sudden burst of happiness and pain in her stomach. Happiness because she wasn't alone anymore and pain because this poor person was stuck in this hell hole with her. "Hello?" She whispered softly, pulling on the creatures shirt again. It grunted, it's face scrunching up under her hands. "Please wake up..." She begged, shaking the person again.

"Mmmm. Juust five more meenutes."

Despite herself, Willow gave a little squeal of surprise. It was alive. And it was a boy. The boy gasped and Willow heard him move. "Ohhhh." He whined, shifting around from the sound of his clothes rustling around. "Моя голова" He mumbled.

"What?" Willow said again, her heart beating in her chest. She jumped as the boy gave a cry of surprise, moving backwards.

"Oh! I am surry. I deedn't mean to scare ju." The boy said and Willow heard him move. His movements were sounding closer and she felt a warm touch on her arm. She flinched away immediately, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. He didn't move to touch her again, but she could feel him close to her. "I'm surry." He repeated, his voice soft and kind. "Oh..."

She knew that 'oh'. He had seen her eyes. Her blank, unseeing eyes. "Ju do not see?" He whispered softly. She gave a little nod, waiting for that hitch in his breath, that 'oh, God I'm sorry!' But it never came. A silence pulsed in the air as she waited for him to say something... anything. "How lung hawe ju been 'ere?" He asked, catching her off guard.

"Been here?" She whispered softly, pressing her palms to her knees again.

"Jes." He said, waiting silently.

"I...I've been here my whole life... it's all I can remember. They pull me out of here every morning and put me back after a few hours. I'm their slave." She whispered softly. She heard him release a little breath.

"And vut ees jur name?" He asked.

"Willow." She said. She hadn't talked this much in such a long time. It felt nice to talk with someone, even if she didn't know if he was friend or foe. She couldn't really find herself to care right now. If they were playing games with her and this was leading to more torture or death she didn't really care. She was going to die soon anyway. She could feel it.

"Meese Villow, I am Pavel Chekov. I am een Star Fleet und vill help save ju."

Well that wasn't what she had expected.

* * *

For an hour, Willow listened as this Pavel Chekov tried over and over to reach Star Fleet. He clicked and made his communicator beep, repeating over and over again, "Theese ees Ensign Chekov. Do ju read, Enterprise?"

Willow hadn't gotten her hopes up. She had been stuck here for several months and some boy waking up and declaring that he could save her wasn't enough to make her forget reality. "Pavel," She said finally, after he gave another growl of anger and another loud beep came from whatever he was trying to use to communicate with this Enterprise. "Pavel, I don't think its working." She said softly.

"Oh, I vill fix eet, Mees Villow. Do nut vorry." He said. Something about the way he believed, the way his soft voice was so passionate made Willow give a soft smile. It was the first she had since she had came here. Something about being around another person had reminded her that she was still... human. It had been at least three years since they had had another slave here, and she didn't last long. "I vill get us out of 'ere."

She didn't want to break that belief, that hope. But she knew that eventually he would find out that there was no hope here. There was nothing but death and pain. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him. He was so chipper and happy. She didn't want to kill that, because it seemed to transfer to her. She felt a little warmer for the first time in years of chilling, mind numbing cold. So she just nodded and let him continue whatever he was trying to do.

"JES!" Pavel cried after several hours. Willow had felt her way over to her blanket and pillow in the corner and was finally settling into sleep, when his shout woke her.

"Pavel, be quiet! If they come no one will be able to save you." She hissed, clutching at her scratchy blanket like a life line.

"I hawe done eet, Villow!" He said, his voice low and quieter now. Willow wasn't paying much attention though, she was to busy listening to for their heavy footsteps. When none came, she let out a breath, turning her attention back to Pavel. "I have fixed eet."

"How do you know?" She whispered softly, pushing down that overwhelming feeling of sudden hope. He had wished she could have trained herself enough to not feel that anymore, but she was weak and clinging to anything.

Pavel didn't answer, just kept pressing a couple more buttons and eliciting more loud beeps. "Chekov to Entprise. Do ju read me?"

There was a sudden noise of static and the shotty noise of a person. Willow felt her heart skip a beat. He couldn't have actually...

"Do ju read me Enterprise?" Pavel repeated a bit louder. This time Willow didn't shush him. She was to busy listening again.

"Read... you. Where...you...still...coming..."

Willow choked on the breath she had been holding, crawling forward frantically. "What does that mean, Pavel? What are they saying?"

"Just a moment." He said, his voice sounding confused. She heard Pavel shift and she heard his feel plant firmly on the ground. He was standing now, walking around their cell for whatever reason. He stopped when the static stopped and Willow knew he was somewhere near the window. "Enterprise, pleese repeat."

"We read you." A new female voice filled the cell. It was still slightly statically, but she could make out the words perfectly. Willow felt her heard pound against her chest. "We need you to stay where you are. Your communicator is to shotty to beam you up. We are sending someone Commander Spock and Captain Kirk down to find you. Stay where you are Pavel."

"I am een a small cell, veing held captive. I vill be going novhere." Pavel said, and for the first time since he had been here she heard his voice a bit hurt. "There ees anuther person 'ere vith me. Anuther communicator vill be required."

"Affirmative. Are their any threats in the immediate area?"

"Jes, seweral of the Tarnin's are gaurding us." He answered.

"Alright, Spock and Kirk are coming Pavel. Just hold on." The woman said, her voice filled with urgency.

"Thank ju, Lt. Uheera." Willow heard Pavel whisper before there was another long static and then silence. "Ve are goeeng to ve resqued Mees Villow!" He whispered suddenly, coming closer to her and setting his warm hand on her shoulder. Willow just shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself.

Don't start hoping, she told herself. They weren't there, whoever they were. She didn't even know if these people coming after Pavel were strong enough to take on their captives. No, she wouldn't let herself get excited. She felt her head swimming though, her whole body shaking as she tried to suppress that overwhelming feeling of hope.

"Mees Villow!"

* * *

"Would you sit down, dammit!"

Chekov sighed, reluctantly moving back to the medical table and sitting back down. He turned his head, staring back over at the still form of Willow on the other medical bed. She was so pale and skinny, Chekov wondered if the poor girl was going to wake up. When she had passed out, he couldn't help but feel great alarm. He had made sure she got out in one peice.

"Owww!" Chekov cried as Dr. McCoy stabbed something into the open cut on his lip. It stung like hell, making him suck in another breath and jerk backwards, nearly falling off the table.

"Hold still, kid." The doctor growled, grabbing another shot.

"Eef ju vould not stab at me..." Pavel complained. "Pleese, vould ju just check up on 'er." He said, nodding his head at Willow. He was far more concerned with her than himself. He just had a couple bruises.

"I already looked at your girlfriend kid. She's on a I.V. drip to help with how malnourished she is, and a couple pain killers. Poor girl was kicked around." McCoy said, a little sympathy slipping into his tone. "Did she tell you how she got there?"

"No. Ve did not talk much about dat." Pavel said, still staring over at Willow. "Vhen vill she vake up?"

"When she's all rested, I'm guessing. You're done." McCoy said, grabbing his instruments and putting them away. "Now get out of here kid."

"I vill stay vith Mees Villow." He said, sticking out his chest proudly. McCoy rolled his eyes, waving his hand.

"Just stay out of the way." McCoy said, walking away and staring over at his PADD. Pavel slipped off the medical bed, moving toward Willow's. She wasn't moving except for the rise and fall of her chest. She was extremely beautiful despite how pale and sickly she looked. She had long dark red hair that fell in curls down her back and around her heart shaped face, long black lashes that fell on her cheeks, and a small button nose. Her eyes were a ice blue, blank and unseeing. Pavel couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be in constant darkness. That cell was enough for him. He couldn't help but also wonder if those creatures had done this to her.

"Ju vill be fine, Mees Villow. I swear."

* * *

It was another week before Willow woke up. Pavel was there everyday, always hovering over her in worry. By the end of the week, Dr. McCoy was so annoyed with the boy that he kicked him out after an hour or so. He was always asking questions about what was happening with her, why she was taking so long to wake up, if she was going to make it. Bones liked the boy, but he couldn't take the hovering anymore.

Pavel wasn't there when she woke up. Bones greatly regretted sending him away after she did.

Her blank eyes opened, which really did nothing for the blackness she already saw. She sniffed the air, a burning smell reaching her nose. It wasn't the same as the nasty smell of her cell back with her captives. Her clothes and blankets were different too. They were soft and clean. They smelled fresh too as she brought them up to her nose. As she pulled them up, she felt a tug and a sting. Something was pulling against her skin. She reached her other hand that didn't have a tugging on it to feel something attached to her skin. Oh, god. They were experimenting on her now?

"Get it out." She whined, scratching at the tube connected to her skin.

"Oh, dear no!" A female voice called, suddenly yanking her hand away. She screamed, kicking and punching at whoever it was. "Oh, stop!" The person cried and suddenly more hands were on her.

"GET OFF ME! STOP!" She cried. She was still fighting, but there were to many of them. They were pulling her down, restraining her. She felt tears coming. It hurt all over-

"Willow stop!" A gruff voice called as she tried to kick at someone who let her leg slip out of their grasp. That caught her off guard enough to make her stop for a moment. None of them called her Willow. Slave girl, bitch, stupid, whore. But never would they call her Willow. "It's alright Willow, you're at the sickbay on the U.S.S. Enterprise."

Willow froze, her chest heaving. U.S.S. Enterprise. She had heard that somewhere.

It all came back then. Pavel Chekov from Star Fleet. He had done it. He had gotten them out of there.

Willow's head swam. This was a joke. This was a lie. They were playing with her again. Her whole body hurt.

"I want Pavel. Where is he?" She begged. If Pavel was here, she would believe it. She wanted Pavel, with his kind voice and sweet hope. "I WANT PAVEL!" She cried after nothing happened. A warm hand touched her shoulder, making her jerk back. "Please... Pavel."

"Someone go get the kid." That gruff voice cried, making her jump. "It will be just a minute Willow. In the mean time I need to reconnect your I.V." He said softly, his hand touching her again. "Back off her for a min-"

"No, don't touch me." She snapped, curling up into herself. She heard some footsteps move a couple of paces away from her.

"Alright, alright." The gruff voice said. "I'm trying to help here, kid. I'm the doctor here. Dr. McCoy." He said, his voice soft. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"They said that all the time. Before they beat me, before they played their sick games with me, before they dragged me back to their rooms-" Her voice choked off as she pressed herself against the headboard.

"Jesus." She heard a soft female voice whisper. "Poor thing..."

Willow closed her eyes shut when she heard some footsteps move closer to her. "I'm human, not Tarnin. You can just feel alright?" said softly, his warm hand suddenly touching her arm. Once she paid attention to the touch, she immediately knew it didn't feel Tarnin. His hand was a bit more softer, yet not as soft as Pavel's touch. "You gonna let me just reconnect your I.V.? You're bleeding."

She smelled the blood and the warmth of it flowing from her hand. It wasn't a lot, but it stung a bit. "How do I know you're not drugging me or something?" She hissed, cradling her hand against her chest.

"He ees just twying to help, Mees Villow."

Willow's head snapped in the direction of his voice. "Pavel?" She said, instantly recognizing the deep accent. She heart his footsteps coming near her, less heavy then Dr. McCoy's but heavier then the females footsteps. She reached out her hand for him and felt his hand grab hers. She recognized his touch instantly. It was the first human contact she had had in years in that sad little cell. He let her touch up his sleeve, that familiar soft material and then his face. It was Pavel. She balled her fist in his shirt and clung to him.

"Eet ees alwight Mees Villow. Ve are on da ship. Dr. McCoy ees just twying to help you. You are wery sick." He said softly, taking her hand from his shirt and holding it in her own. His voice was low and he was so close she could feel his soft breath against her cheek. Despite everything, she trusted what he said. For some reason she knew he wasn't lying to her.

"Don't go." She whispered to him, clinging to his hand like a lifeline.

"I vill stay with ju, Mees Villow. Eet will all be okay. I promeese."

And again she believed him.

**Tell me what you think! R&R!**

**Ta-TA!**


	2. Her Past

**Chapter Two! WOOOP!**

**Thank you to squirrelmaster (love the name by the way), Idsrsc, Ruthie, talk-ape, PUFFYAmiYumifan94, and Blue-Eyed Chica for reviewing! Love you all for it!**

**Enjoy chapter two!**

**I own nothing but Willow. **

"Just one last hypospray and then you can both get the hell out of my hair."

Pavel frowned, glaring at the doctor as he pressed the hypospray into Willow's neck and set it off. She hissed, wincing as he pulled away and threw the hypospray away. Even after two and a half weeks in the Medical Bay, she still was extremely pale and sickly looking. But even Pavel would admit that she looked quite a bit better then when she first entered the ship. The girl had been so small and frail that he thought she was going to break at the simplest of touches.

"Now," Dr. McCoy grumbled, turning back toward the small, blind girl. "Out. Come back in a week and make sure to keep on the eating schedule I gave you and take your medicine. Don't won't either of you damn kids back in here."

Willow gave a small shy smile as she slipped off the medical table. While Dr. McCoy's angry, irritated mood made Pavel angry, she found it a bit amusing. "Thank you, Dr. McCoy." She said in that soft, small voice of hers. Her blank eyes looked toward his general direction as she smiled. "It means a lot."

"Yeah, yeah, kid." McCoy grumbled, waving his hand at her. Pavel moved toward her slowly, taking her hand in his own and placing it on his shoulder as he began to walk out of the medical bay. He couldn't help but feel a twist in his stomach at her feather-light touch.

"Ve are just goeeng to go to jur rooms, Villow." He said, helping her through the slightly crowded hallways. He felt her hand tighten on his shoulder and her body press closer to him. She always became extremely nervous when the medical bay became to crowded (which for her was four or five people).

"Where am I staying?" She asked, following him into the elevator. It was just the two of them, so she reached out, feeling along the walls of the elevator as he pressed the button for the third floor. She often did this when no one else was around. Her slim, soft fingers moved over every part of every surface, finding out if it was safe for her.

"Een the guest rooms on lewel three." He answered as the elevator doors shot open, making her jump a bit. This level was a bit less crowded, but it was still enough to make her nervous and jittery.

"Are you on level three too?" She asked, her nails digging into his shoulder.

"No, I am on level 5 vith the other senior officers." He said, quickly moving to the guest quarters. He found the number Commander Spock had said to put her in, gently taking her hand down from his shoulder and to the key pad to unlock the door. Her faced filled with slight curiousity as her fingers moved over the different numbers. "To open da door, ju just press 5824, which is theese one, theese one, theese one, and theese one." He mumbled, moving her fingers over each of the keys. She nodded, pressing each of the buttons and making the door open. He moved through the door with her, letting her move about the room by herself.

"Why can't I stay on the same level as you?" She asked, turning her head in his direction. He watched her hands move over each of the things in her room; the bed, the dresser, the computer. She mumbled the number of steps in between each object too, memorizing the room.

"Dere is not roomz available. Eet ees fine though. Eef ju want to find me, all ju have to do ees ask the computer to locate me." He said. She nodded, settling on her bed and feeling the dull Star Fleet sheets.

"Do you have to go back to your job?" She asked, her eyes slowly following his footsteps as he made his way closer to her. He didn't get to close to her, respecting her personal space. She always needed quite a bit. She would hardly let anyone near her but him the first few days, and even though she seemed to know he would never hurt her, she still shied away from his touch. It made his stomach twist, wondering what those creatures did to her all those years.

"No, da Kaptain gave me the next few days off to help ju get used to thees. He vants us to come see him after ju setle een." Pavel said. A flicker of worry moved over her face and she pulled into herself a bit. "Oh, eet is fine. He only vishes to talk to you. He ees a good man. Wery kind. He vill not hurt you." Pavel assured her, reaching out slowly to touch her arm. She flinched, as she always did, but it didn't hurt his feelings that much anymore. Seeing her give a little breath of relief after and then lean into him was worth seeing her flinch. She did it with everyone. New people were the worst. When some new nurse came around and had started pocking and grabbing at her she would cower, nearly in tears. Pavel told McCoy, who then set up a strict limit on the different people who could come around Willow. This seemed to help quite a bit. Willow even started talking to some of the nurses that were set up to take care of her.

"You like the captain then?" She asked, glancing over at him.

"Jes, wery much. He can be a beet of a womanizer, but he ees a good man in all." He said, watching Willow give a little nod. She stood, suddenly, still clinging to his hand.

"We can go now then. I'll look at the other stuff in a little bit." She said. He nodded, even though she couldn't see it and placed her small hand on his shoulder.

"Wery well. Lets go." He smiled, walking with her toward the door.

* * *

"Miss Willow! It's nice to finally meet you. Chekov's been talking about you the last few weeks."

Willow felt her cheeks flush and she ducked her head at the sound of the booming voice. She tried to remember that Pavel liked this man, he said he was good and kind. She couldn't help but have that old fear creep up in her. Everyone was an enemy back on Tarnin. They all liked to watch the blind girl get tortured. And when you grew up like that, it didn't go away over night.

"It's nice to meet you, Captain." She mumbled, scooting a bit closer to Pavel out of habit. She heard someone she assumed was the Captain chuckle.

"He never mentioned how pretty you were." She heard him say, making her blush even more. She didn't like this attention. She wished Pavel would take her back to her rooms.

_"Pretty little human girl." He grunted, running his rough hand down her face. "Let's have some fun with you..."_

She sucked in a breath at the memory, trying to just focus on the Captain. "I hope Chekov explained to you why I brought you down here." Captain Kirk said, his voice a bit more business like this time. She nodded, still holding on to Pavel.

"He said you wanted to ask me questions. About Ternin." She mumbled, almost shuddering at the mere mention of the place she grew up.

"Yes. Ternin was a new planet to us and Star Fleet is very curious to how a human got there." The Captain said, and Pavel suddenly guided her to somewhere to sit. She felt him next to her and she grabbed at his hand and set it in her lap. Even though she could feel him next to her, she needed something to hold onto. To make sure he wouldn't leave. He never had something Willow was eternally thankful for, but she never could be sure. She felt bad sometimes, clinging to Pavel like this, but he didn't seem to mind. So she never brought it up.

"I don't remember every coming there." She whispered, shrugging her shoulders. "I just remember always being there."

"I see." Captain Kirk mumbled, sounding slightly confused. "You parents, were they ever there with you?"

"When I was really little." She said, her hands tightening around Pavel's. She didn't want to talk about them. She didn't want to think about all this. But she didn't want to upset the Captain. She wasn't sure what he would do if she didn't answer him. "I remember my mom a little. Not my dad. And a few other human slaves. Mostly girls."

"Do you remember your mother mentioning how she got there?" The Captain questioned. Even though she couldn't see him, she could feel his gaze on her.

"No. I was really little when they took her. Like three or four. I only remember what she looked like and when she was taken." She mumbled. She tried to remember something, anything. She didn't want him getting mad at her...

"You remember what she looks like? I was under the impression that you were..." He paused and she heard him move around a bit. "Blind."

"I am. But I wasn't always. They blinded me when I was 8." She stated. She felt Pavel's hand grip hers a bit tighter suddenly and she turned her head toward him.

"_Dey _blinded ju?" Pavel asked suddenly. She nodded and his grip tightened even more. "Vhat _else_did they do to ju?" He asked, his voice low and filled with anger. She blinked, a bit shocked. Pavel was angry at them for hurting her. No one had ever cared what had happened to her before. She felt a sudden woosh of warmth spread through her as she squeezed his hand softly.

"It wasn't that bad." She lied, trying to play it off. She didn't want Pavel upset. "It was my fault really."

"Jur fault..." He repeated, his tone hardening slightly.

"I ruined one of the wives antique dishes. It was an old family heirloom. She got angry and... and hit me. When I woke up... I couldn't see anymore." She said. She heard Pavel mumble something foreign under his breath and give a little huff.

"Dat ees ridiculous!" He burst out, making her jump. "And ju go around thinking eet ees jur fault! Those beasts are aneemals." He hissed, shifting closer to her suddenly. "Please, Villow. None of theese things were jur fault." He whispered, sudden passion in his voice. Willow blinked caught a bit off guard. Pavel was full of surprises. Of course it was her fault. She was "the stupid, clumsy human whore."

"It doesn't matter Pavel." She whispered, feeling her cheeks redden. "There's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Nothing-"

"Chekov," Captain Kirk interrupted suddenly and Pavel quited, although his grip didn't loosen. "I understand your anger, it pisses me off too, but there are some other things I need to discuss with Miss Willow."

_It pisses me off too. _All these people, getting upset over her. She didn't understand it.

"Miss Willow, do you remember why your mother was taken?" Kirk asked, waiting for her to answer. Of course she remembered. It was the very reason she feared being taken everyday.

_"Come on, whore. It's time." _

_He was tall and huge, much bigger than any of the others. Sicker looking as well. Black eyes that glinted even in the dark, a sick smile that sent shivers up her spine. She cowered away from him, leaning into her mother, who clung to her as well. _

_"Please," her mother whispered, staring up at the man helplessly. "I'm no use. I already had a child. They won't want me." _

_The monster chuckled, reaching down with his giant hands and grabbing his mothers arm. She jerked and pulled and scratched but it did nothing to him. "They'll want you. You're still a fertile bitch. Still good for breeding." _

_"No," Her mother begged. "PLEASE!!!" _

"She was used for breeding. Like the rest of the female humans." She mumbled, her whole body shaking with the memory. She heard the Captain take suck in a breath. "They take you when you're 20. Some human woman were used to have other human children and others were used to breed with the Tarnin's. My mother had me when she was 16, before she was supposed to be used. I don't know why or how, they usually keep the female and male humans apart. But they decided that she was going to be used for breeding still. They took her to breed with a Tarnin." Willow explained, shuddering.

"Is that differnet then just being... breed for another human baby?" The Captain asked, almost sounding disgusted.

"Hardly anyone survived having a Tarnin baby. They were bigger then human babies. And then if you did, you were given two months to recover and they breed you again." She mumbled, closing her eyes for a moment. The Captain pushed on though.

"Why did the Tarnin's breed with humans? Why did they treat you so badly, then go and have kids with the woman?"

"For more slaves. It was the higher families that kept us. Half- Tarnin's were from the lower families. The kids were taken and used as slaves. They were treated better then us, but not by much." She mumbled, gripping Pavel's hand. "I was the last human girl. They were going to breed me within the next few months. A couple human children first, then a Tarnin child." She felt sick even thinking about it.

"What happened to the other woman?" Captain Kirk pressed.

"Rebels broke in and killed them. I was someplace else at the time. High up families depended upon the slaves to market and work for them. Killing their... livestock so to speak was a main way to break down a high up family." She sighed, fighting back tears. She remember coming back to a blood soaked cell, remembered as they discussed taking away all the dead bodies. Her only family, her only comfort, gone. "They wanted to get a couple other human girls off of me, so they could have more girls to breed." She let out a breath she had been holding, trying to fight back the tears.

"I think she needs to rest, Kaptain." Pavel butted in suddenly, making her sigh in relief. God he was her hero.

"I'm sorry, Willow." Captain Kirk said. "This is just a lot to process. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"It's fine." She mumbled, her voice wavering as she blinked back several tears. "You... you want to help don't you? The other humans? There are still males there."

"Yes, Willow. We're going to do anything we can to get those remaining humans off of Tarnin. You've helped a lot." He said, and she heard him stand suddenly. Pavel stood too, his hand still in hers. "Thank you very much Willow, I know this was hard." Captain Kirk said softly, and she felt him reach out and squeeze her arm. She didn't flinch this time.

"Just help them please." She whispered, looking toward him. "Please."

**So there ya go. You got quite a bit of Willow's back ground. **

**God it's hard writing for Chekov, cuz Spell check hates it- lol**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter to come soon.**


	3. The Team

**Here is chapter three for everyone! Thank you again to talk_ape, Idsrsc, Blue-eyed Chica, and wrestlingtrekkiecowgirl for reviewing! Again I love you all for it! lol Here's chapter three, so please enjoy. **

**I own nothing but Willow and the plot.**

* * *

Oh, God why did she say it was alright for him to leave? She was stupid, stupid, stupid. Here she was, sitting all alone in the middle of a crowded lunch room all by herself. Pavel said it would only be a few minutes, but it felt like it was taking hours. She heard dozens of people moving all around her, talking, laughing, yelling. She was all by herself, surrounded by a bunch of strangers. And it wasn't like she could just get up and go find Pavel. So she sat, clutching her skirt nervously and waited for Pavel to return with the food.

She heard something metal scrap against the table and it shifted slightly and the smell of food drafted toward her. She let out a sigh of relief. Pavel was back. "Hello, lassy."

That definetly wasn't Pavel.

She jerked back slightly, feeling whoever it was sit right across from her. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she imagined what on Earth this person was doing here. "Where's Pavel?" She questioned, clenching her fists and shaking.

"He'll be right here," The person said. He was obviously male, with a strange accent like Pavel. "Thought we'd join ya till then."

"We?" She squeaked, pulling into herself a bit. More people were coming? Oh, God.

"Yep, just the rest of the crew. We work with Chekov." The man said, his mouth stuffed with food now. But she wasn't paying attention anymore. Someone else had just taken a seat, this time on the same side as her and was close enough to touch her. She felt like she was gonna pass out. To many people, to many new people...

"Hey there kid." A familiar gruff voice said, making her let out a breath she had been holding. Dr. McCoy. Thank god. "The Russian getting your food?"

"Y-ya. Are you the only one coming over here?" She questioned, her voice shaking slightly.

"No, a couple more people. Their all fine. Just want to meet ya. Scotty here told ya didn't he?" McCoy said, and she heard him scooping food up and eating a bit in between words.

"Scotty?" She asked, glancing in the direction of the other guy.

"You didn't even introduce yourself? Did ya even talk to Chekov about coming over here and talking to her?" McCoy barked, soundly slightly angry. Not that he didn't always sound angry. It had taken her a while to realize that that was just how the doctor was. He scared the hell out of her in the beginning.

"Oh, no. Sorry, lassy. I'm Montgomery Scott." The other guy added, sounding a bit sheepish. She nodded, calming down a bit. If Dr. McCoy was okay with him, she was. "And this here is the lovely Miss Uhura and Commander Spock." Scotty added as two other people took a seat across the table near him.

"Good to see you too, Scotty." A female voice joked. Her voice was firm and kind and it reminded Willow a bit of her mother. She felt a bit of calm wash over her. "I'm Nyota Uhura, the Communications Officer. You must be Willow. Pavel hasn't stopped talking about you all month." Nyota chuckled, obviously talking to Willow now. Willow felt her cheeks flame red and she ducked her head. These people seemed nice enough but so many new people paying attention just to her was a bit overwhelming. She knew they were friends of Pavel's but she wished he was here to take some of the attention off of her. "It's really nice to meet you sweetie." The woman said, her voice a bit softer now.

"Th-thank you. It's nice to meet you too." She mumbled, playing with a peice of her hair.

"It is nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Willow. I am Commander Spock." A new, calm, emotionless male voice piped up. It didn't really sound like he was happy about meeting her. That made her a bit nervous. Had she done something already to displease this guy?

"N-nice to meet you too." She stuttered, before jumping as someone else sat right next to her. She instantly realized it was Pavel after the familiar scent of cologne and something that was just.. him drifted toward her, mixed with the scent of food. She heard him set a tray in front of her and he brushed his hand against hers.

"There ju go, Villow. I wasn't sure vhat ju liked so I got a little of ewerything." He said, sounding a bit sheepish. She heard Nyota giggle off to the side and she felt herself blush a bit.

"Thanks Pavel." She whispered, grabbing one of his hands and gripping onto it. She began eating with the other, savoring the taste in her mouth. God it all tasted so good and smelled even better.

"Chocolate? Why do I even bother making things like a specific diet when you don't even listen?" McCoy piped up, making her stop for a moment.

"It's only pudding Bones, calm down." The Captain had joined them. She heard him sit near Scotty, his voice lighthearted and a bit amused this time. Lunch was a bit of a happier time then discussing what they did in their last conversation. "Good to see you again, Willow."

"You to Captain." She mumbled, taking another little bite to occupy herself. Attention was almost immediately taken off of her after Captain Kirk had come to sit. He suddenly pulled everyone into some kind of debate about some man named Ensign Toler and whether or not he was really sleeping with another woman on the ship. Willow was grateful. Even though these people were kind, it was still a bit overwhelming to have them all want to talk to her. She preferred just staying in her room talking with Pavel about Russia. She learned that that could take up hours of a day. Her new hero _loved _his hometown and could sit and talk about anything and everything that was Russia. She loved just sitting with him, listening to him talk about different things there. He was so passionate about Russia. It was hilarious just to listen to his voice rise with excitement and how descriptive he would get.

After she was done eating, Pavel rose to take her to her rooms. "No," Nyota called suddenly and Willow heard her rise up suddenly too. "I'll take her, if that's okay?"

Willow bit her lip nervously. She liked Nyota,with her soft, kind voice. And none of these people had given her any reason to beleive that they would hurt her. And most of all Pavel liked them. "Ummm... ees dat okay Villow?" Pavel asked, looking down at her with concern.

She nodded after a moment, sucking in a breath. She couldn't keep relying just on Pavel. It was selfish. For the last three days he had been doing practically everything for her and centered his whole days around her and what she was doing. He must have other things to do. And in a few days time he had to go back to work anyway. So Willow agreed, dropping his hand and turning toward Nyota. "Thank you Pavel." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Of course." He said simply. "Be sure to take jur medeecine though. The round one vith da steecker on the top. And-"

"Calm down, Chekov." Nyota interrupted, giving a little laugh as she placed Willow's hand on her shoulder gently. Her hands were smooth and warm, a bit like Pavel's. "I'll take care of her."

"You're coming back in a little while right?" Willow questioned, looking over toward him. She may want to give Pavel some alone time, but she still wanted him to come back. She wasn't ready for her companion to let her go off by herself just yet.

"Of course, Villow. I vill be back een just a bit." He assured her, making her give a little smile.

"Good." She said. "I'll see you then." Willow followed after Nyota then, staying close to the woman, but not as close as she did Pavel. While Pavel was fine with her clingyness, she wasn't sure how Nyota would react.

"Pavel's been talking about you this whole month." Nyota piped up suddenly as they turned a corner and headed into a quieter, less crowded hallway.

"Everyone keeps saying that." Willow replied, feeling the blood rise in her cheeks again.

"Cuz it's true. The kid really cares for you." Nyota pressed, heading into an elevator with her and pressing one of the buttons.

"Pavel's the kindest person I've ever met." Willow said, playing with a piece of her hair nervously. "He rescued me and I'll always be grateful for it."

"He is a sweet kid." Nyota seconded, guiding her out of the elevator and toward her room. "Not like most teenage boys. You're very lucky."

Willow bit her lip, feeling a bit confused. She knew she was lucky to have met Pavel. He saved her from life as some kind of breeding animal and death. But Nyota's tone suggested she meant something else. "Lucky?" She questioned as Nyota stopped in front of her rooms.

Nyota gave a little chuckle as Willow pressed the code for her rooms and the door opened. "I guess you don't get it right now." Nyota mumbled, giving a shrug. This only confused Willow even more.

"I don't understand." Willow muttered, looking toward the older woman in confusion. Was this some kind of game or something?

"It's something you kinda have to figure out for yourself." Nyota answered, sounding a bit distracted now. "Do you mind if I come in for a while?"

Willow nodded, entering her quarters and quickly finding her medicine. She took several different pills after feeling each of the bottles and finding the right ones. After finishing she sat down in the small chair on the car end of her quarters. She heard Nyota sit down on her bed, looking around from what Willow assumed.

"Can I ask something?" Willow piped up after a moment.

"Of course." Nyota said, a smile in her voice.

"What is it you do on the ship? Pavel told me about his job, being a navigator and stuff. It all sounds really interesting." Willow said, pulling her knees up to her chest and listening.

"I'm the Communications Officer, which basically means I listen for different tansmissions and translate them. I also serve as a translator sometimes when we go to different planets. That's what I do for the next few months anyway." She said, giving a little laugh again.

"You're quiting?" Willow asked, lifting her head a bit. She liked Nyota and didn't like the idea of having her leave after just a few months.

"No, I'll have to take leave after I have my baby. I'm four months pregnant. I'm a bit sicker though, because the baby isn't entirely human." Nyota explained. Willow flinched, her stomach twisting. Oh god, was Nyota going to die too?

"I'm sorry." Willow whispered, biting down on her lip.

"Sorry?" Nyota asked, soundly slightly confused.

"Are they making you have a baby too?" Willow questioned, holding herself a little tighter. Pavel said they didn't make girls do that here... but maybe the other species Nyota's baby was, was forcing her to have a baby too. Poor Nyota.

"What...Oh! No, no!" Nyota cut in, and Willow heard her shaking her head ferciely. "No one's making me have a baby. Kirk told us about how you grew up. No one does anything that creul here, Willow. Spock and I chose to have a baby. The pregnancy's just a bit harder on me since the baby is part Vulcan. Their blood is more copper based then ours, so it's doing funny things to my system. It's not that bad."

"Oh," She whispered. She felt her stomach untighten when Nyota explained and a calm come over her. She wasn't used to things like that. No one ever _chose _to have a baby on Tarnin, it was forced on them.

_"Get in there." One of them snapped, shoving little Willow into the room. She backed against the wall, cowering as the woman, Uleya, gave a gut wrenching scream, her back arching off the bed as she withered in pain. Her stomach ballooned out under the sheets like a large mountain. She was one of the unlucky woman to be having a Tarnin baby. _

_The doctor shoved her down, growling at her in annoyance. "Stay still you useless bitch." He snapped, pressing a hand to her huge belly. Uleya panted, her whole body shaking with sobs. _

_"Get it out of me, please. Pease!" She begged as the doctor threw the sheets back and peered between her legs. _

_The doctor glared over at Willow now, baring his yellow teeth. "Don't just stand there you brat, get me my things." He snapped, making Willow scurry over to the table, rolling it toward him. He grabbed a metal object, ignoring Willow now as she moved away toward one of the older girls, Kia and buried her face in Kia's knees. _

_"Make her watch," One of the others grunted, grabbing Willow away and forcing her face toward the horrible scene. She whimpered, shaking her head and trying to close her eyes. "That's gonna be you one day, little one." One of them snickered, licking her ear with its nasty tongue. The doctor did something painful, because Uleya gave another blood curdling scream, her body arching again as the doctor did something beneath the sheets. "You're gonna end up just like her. The doctor's gonna cut you open and rip that little baby from you. You're gonna die from the pain, just like she is." _

_He let out a loud laugh, dropping her then. She shook her head, whimpering and running back to Kia. "Don't let me die. I don't wanna die." She cried, burying her face in Kia's neck. Kia rubbed her back, but didn't give any comfort. _

_Because they all knew it was going to end that way anyway. _

"I... I've just never heard of anyone having a baby because they wanted to." Willow muttered, laying her head on top of her knees.

"What those... animals did to all of you was horrible, Willow. No one should have to be put through all that." Nyota whispered, her voice gentle and soothing. "You aren't something to breed here, Willow. You're a person and no one is going to make you do anything like that. Ever." Nyota assured her and her voice was so firm and loving it made Willow's eyes fill with tears. "We'll all take care of you. We all care about you. Exspecially Pavel."

"Thank you." Willow whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. "Thank you Nyota."

* * *

Please show me love and review!

Until next time, my lovely readers!


	4. Here Comes the Boogy Man

**Chapter four.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added the story to favorite and story alert! I just freaking love it lol.**

**Please enjoy chapter four and remember.... I own nothing lol.**

* * *

Another month passed and Willow seemed to be getting used to life on the Enterprise. She made friends with several of Chekov's crew mates and began getting used to being around different people with out getting nervous or jittery. Chekov had been a bit worried at first, thinking that maybe Willow wouldn't need him anymore but that fear died quickly. It was alwas Pavel she went to first, always him she asked advice for first, always him she reached for. He couldn't help but feel a bit happier every time she touched him or smiled at him.

Today was a bit more relaxed then most. Everyone was a bit excited because they were heading back to Earth and were being given a month of shore leave to have the ship updated. Pavel was excited to show Willow around the Academy and maybe even get to take her to Russia for a bit. That was after she went through discussing everything with the Admirals and higher ups. Everyone was very curious and worried about the discovery of human slaves on a forign planet. Willow was center to everything, which made her slightly nervous.

"Ju are goeeng to love da beach. We'll go as soon as ve land. And I can take you to da different shops and theengs." Pavel said, watching as she smiled slighly, squeezing his hand.

"It's whatever you want to do Pavel. You're the tour guide, I guess." She giggled, laying back against her head board. They were watching some old twenty first century movie called The Nightmare Before Christmas that Chekov had liked watching when he was little. Well... Willow wasn't exactly watching it, just listening as she curled up next to Pavel. He continued to talk about all the things that he could show her while they were on Earth, getting that excited voice whenever he started talking about something he really thought would interest her. She just smiled, nodding her head when needed. It still overwhelmed her how much Pavel did to try to make her happy. More then half of it wasn't needed. She was just happy sitting with him while he talked.

The next day they landed at the docking station and she followed after Nyota, Pavel and the rest of the crew as they headed toward the ship to take them to Earth. Nyota had promised to stay with her for the next few days when she had meetings with all the Admirals, knowing how nervous she got being the center of attention. Nyota had been quite a bit sicker lately and it only seemed that it would get worse as the pregnancy progressed. She couldn't work half the time anymore, so Willow went to her new friends quarters when Pavel wasn't around to keep her company. It was so odd how much Nyota loved her unborn child, even though it was doing this to her. Willow had never heard of any of the woman slaves she grew up with loving their child or fighting for it. Except her mother. Her mother had clung to her before she was dragged away, crying and reaching for her. Another reason Willow was fond of Nyota.

Pavel showed her to her rooms at the Acedemy, helping her settle in and get used to the room. It was odd having all these new places to learn how to get around in. For her whole life it was just them dragging her around and that tiny cell. Not that she was complaining. This was much, much better then any of that. Almost like heaven. After she settled in she told him to show her around, knowing very well how excited he was going to get. She could hear the smile in his voice as he took her hand and practically yanked her out of the room.

"I tink I will take ju to ze cafeeteria first. Eet ees almost time to eat." He said. She just nodded. She was pretty hungry. "Den ve can go to da beach. Eet ees only a mile down ze road and I think ju will like it wery much." He said, practically bouncing with excitement.

"That sounds good." She giggled, sticking closer to him as they entered what she assumed was the cafeteria. It was loud and smelled like food, just like the one on the ship. Chekov grabbed them both their room, carrying it to the table and sitting with her. "Pavel, what's your family like?" she asked, eating some thing as she waited for his answer. He never really talked about his family during his long winded speeches about Russia. He had only ever mentioned his mother once in passing during some story. He was silent for a few moments and she wondered if she had offended him somehow. "I'm sorry Pavel, I shouldn't have asked-"

"Net, net," He said immediately. "I vus just caught of wuard by da question." He said, giving her hand a small squeeze from across the table. "Mine mother raised me by herself." He started, and Willow heard a slight sadness in his voice. "She vus wery strong woman. And a good mother ewen though they said she was foolish for leaving mine father to raise a me by herself. Mine father vasn't good to her. He cheated and he insulted her. So she left vhen I was wery little. I only ewer talked to him once." Pavel explained, his usually cheerful voice somber. "Eet was just me and her. And though she vould newer show eet, I know eet was hard on her." Willow frowned, hating how hurt he sounded. She squeezed his hand, giving him a small smile.

"She sounds like a very good woman to me." She said softly. "And she has a very brave, kind son to be proud of."

Pavel's hand tightened around hers and she wished she could see him smile at her. She wished she could see Pavel in general. It had been a while since she had wanted to see again. She almost was happy about it when she was back on Tarnin. She didn't have to look at those disgusting creatures that tortured her and she didn't have to see when another one of the woman she grew up with died in that bed after another birth. But she found herself wishing to see now. She had asked Nyota to describe Pavel to her once and ever since she wanted nothing more then to see him. Nyota had described him as having "big expressive brown eyes, and the sweetest smile you'd ever seen."

"Thank ju, Villow." He said softly, sounding quite a bit happier. She was glad she could do something for Pavel. It seemed like he was always doing things for her and she wished she could pay him back somehow. She knew she never would be able to. He had saved her from a life as a "breeding bitch" and dying along with the rest of the human girls before her. Nothing could ever measure up to that.

"Do you think your mother would like me?" She asked, feeling her cheeks redden slightly. Pavel gave a little laugh, a sweet sound.

"Of course!" He cried, making her smile. "She vould think ju are wery strong and kind, like I do."

"I'm not strong." She mumbled, picking at her room as she felt herself blush again.

"Da ju are." Pavel said softly. "Ju surwived those aneemals for jears and newer gave up. Ju are wery strong, Villow."

Willow felt her cheeks turn even redder as she stabbed at some of her food. Pavel thought she was strong. That made her smile, even if she knew it wasn't true.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what they wear?"

Willow wrapped her arms around herself again, wishing for the millionth time she could see what she looked like with these flammy little things on that Nyota called bathing suits. She heard Nyota stand up again and felt her warm hands jerk at one of the small pieces of clothing, straightening it out and then tieing it behind her neck.

"Yes. There are one pieces, but I don't have any." Nyota shrugged, grabbing Willow's arm and gently making her turn toward her. "You look good Willow. Pavel will probably have a heart attack." Nyota giggled, moving toward something and rummaging through her closet again.

"Why would he have a heart attack?" Willow asked as the door wooshed open. She immediatly knew it was Commander Spock from his footsteps, which made her blush. Great, now her friends husband had to see her in this thing.

"Nyota, the doctor told you that you should not strain youself." Spock's calm, firm voice spoke up suddenly and Willow flinched. Even with Nyota's reasurance, she still didn't think that the Commander liked her all that much. And now that she was making Nyota do all this for her, it only made her fears worse.

"I'm just getting some clothes for Willow," Nyota said, and Willow heard her move toward her again. She pressed a soft cloth in her hand, telling her to put it on. "It's a cover up. You can wear it if you don't like the bathing suit. Although I think Pavel will be a little disappointed." Nyota giggled, and Willow shoved the thing over her head immediately. It didn't cover as much as she wished, just going to her mid theigh and it didn't even have straps to hold up, but it was better then the little skimpy bathing suit Nyota had given her.

"Thank you Nyota." She mumbled, jerking at the bottom of the cover up.

"Anytime, Willow." Nyota said. Willow could still hear Spock inside the room, shifting his weight. "I'll take you to Pavel-"

"No," Spock cut in, his voice firm and Willow caught slight irritation in it. "I will take her. You have already done too much." Willow felt guilt and worry build up in her chest. Guilt for making Nyota do all this for her, and worry because she might actually have to go all the way through the Academy to Pavel's quarters with her friends stonic bond mate.

"Spock," Nyota sighed, a warning tone in her voice.

"Nyota," Spock countered as a loud, uncomfortable silence filled the room. She almost felt like she was in the middle of a battle field and hated the fact that she couldn't see what was going on. "I will take her." Spock repeated in a low voice. Something about the way he looked or what he said must have got Nyota, because she gave a defeated sigh.

"Are you alright with that Willow?" Nyota asked, clinging to the last thread. Willow couldn't say no. It would offend Spock, only making it worse and if she said no, Nyota would argue with him again and try to take her. So she nodded, pulling at the bottom of her cover nervously. "Fine," Nyota mumbled, sounding slightly whiny.

"Thank you." Willow heard Spock murmur softly. There was another, shorter silence before she heard Spock's heavy footsteps come toward her. "I will escort you to Ensign Chekov's quarters if you are ready now, Miss Willow." Willow bit down on her lip, her heart thudding in her chest as she reached out for him. His strong, warm hand wrapped around her wrist and he put her hand on his shoulder before exiting the quarters. Willow gave Nyota one last thank you before leaving. They walked in silence down the hallways of the Academy. She heard several other people moving around the hallways and Willow felt herself regretting more and more agreeing to let Spock take her. "You are uncomfortable, Miss Willow?" He asked suddenly.

Willow jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, biting down on her lip. "I'm fine." She muttered, her voice an octave higher. She'd been around Spock several times, but she had never actually talked to him. He always loomed around his and Nyota's quarters, always directing his comments to Nyota.

"It is clear that you are. Your heart rate has excellerated by 5.6 percent and you body heat has risen by 4 degrees. From what I know about humans, that is a clear sign that you are uncomfortable or embarressed. And it is illogical to lie about it." Spock stated, his voice dull and cool like the computers. Willow frowned, wondering how on Earth he knew all that. "You were not uncomfortable until I stepped into the room earlier, so my only logical conclusion is that it is my presence."

"N-no, I'm just... it's the bathing suit and-"

"I do not understand why humans feel the need to lie." Spock sighed, but Willow heard a bit of amusement in his tone. Great, he was amused by how uncomfortable she was.

"I...I just don't think you like me very much." Willow admitted, ducking her head as they entered an elevator.

"I have no ill feelings toward you, Miss Willow." Spock shrugged under her hand. "I actually appreciate your pretense. Nyota is a very... active person even when she is sick. The lack of work she has causes her to go... 'stir crazy' she says. When you come to visit her it is very much appreciated. She very much likes your visits and I too like them. If she has someone around she follows the doctors orders a bit more." Spock explained as the elevator doors sprang open and they moved down another hallway. Willow couldn't help but feel a bit relieved.

"So... you like me because Nyota does?" She asked, stopping with him infront of a door she assumed was Pavel's.

"I like you because you help her. So yes... I suppose that is the reason. Although if I were around you a bit more, I would most likely grow to like you for more reasons then that." Spock stated, knocking on the door. Willow smiled, feeling a lot calmer. At least that was taken care of.

"Enter." She heard Pavel say. The door whirred open and she let the Commander's shoulder go. "Ju can come een. I vill be one minute." Pavel called and she heard something fall and heard him say something Russian that was most likely a curse.

"I will leave you here then, Miss Willow." Spock said. She nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for pushing Nyota." Willow said.

"It is fine. If you were there or not, she would be up and doing something. Like I said, she is a very active person." Spock stated and Willow heard the amusement come back into his tone. She smiled, nodding. "Good-bye Miss Willow." He said before walking out of Pavel's small quarters and the door shutting behind him. Willow moved forward, reaching out in front of her till she found Pavel's bed. She sat down, waiting patiently for him. His bed wasn't made, the sheets were twisted around all over his bed. His sheets smelled like him. She loved Pavel's scent.

"Surry, Villow. I couldn't fine my sviming trunks and-" Pavel's words stopped as he entered the room and a gaping silence filled the room. Willow felt her cheeks redden and she wondered if something was wrong with her face or her suit. "Ju look wery pretty Villow." Pavel said suddenly, sounding slightly embarrassed. Willow blushed even more, ducking her head.

"The suit looks okay doesn't it? Nyota said that this is what people usually wear... but-"

"Ju look great, Villow." Pavel assured her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up. She smiled, mumbling a soft thank you. Pavel was too sweet. "Now come! The beach avaits!" He cried, pulling her toward the door. She giggled. The door opened suddenly and Pavel jerked to a stop.

"I'm sorry to interupt, Ensign," Someone said from the doorway. He was male, with a deep vibrating voice. "But I'm afraid I will have to barrow Miss Willow."

* * *

"This video feed was sent to the Enterprise at 0500 hours today. We are not curtain where the feed came from, the people who sent it seemed to have scrambled the signal. But it is clear that it was from a Tarnin."

"A Tarnin?" Willow muttered, feeling her stomach drop and her hand begin to shake. She felt Pavel's hand press to her back, a small comfort.

"Yes, it seems that they are extremely angry." Admiral Pike said, guiding them into a room.

"Hey, Willow." Captain Kirk called from somewhere off to the side. Willow nodded to him, to filled with fear to speak. Angry... they were angry that Pavel rescued her. She should have known that this was all to good to be true. They were gonna come for her and maybe even hurt Pavel or the other crew members. Willow's eyes fill with tears as she pressed closer to Pavel.

"Computer, play feed 0.32." Pike ordered.

"Hello," Willow shuddered, gripping onto Pavel's arm at the familiar, gruff voice. She'd know it anywhere. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "I am Deronin Kor'ten of the High Family Roncar. And it seems that Star Fleet has stolen something that belongs to me."

Pavel let out a Russian word she didn't recognize, pulling Willow closer to him as Deronin continued. "The bitch was not yours to take. As the last of our females, we had many plans for her. Human females are hard to come by on our planet. Therefore, you will either return the female to us so we can breed her or we will take her by force with several other females from your ship. The choice is yours."

The feed cut off then but Willow wasn't paying attention anymore. _You will return the female to us so we can breed her..._ Willow felt like she was about ready to pass out as tears began to slid down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She whispered, burying her face in Pavel's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him gently. "I'm sorry, but please don't let them take me. Please..." Her sobs filled the room as Pavel kissed her hair.

"Nothing ees going to happen to ju, Villow." Pavel whispered gently. "I promeese ju."

**So there ya go. Kinda a cliff hanger lol. **

**So I was watching Fierce People when I wrote this. Anton Yelchin is in it and if you haven't watched it you should. It's really sad but if you wanna see Pavel with an Afro and shirtless go and watch it lol. **

**Leave me a review please! **

**Ta-ta.**


End file.
